


3:56 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide as soon as a wild goose saw him and hissed.
Kudos: 1





	3:56 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide as soon as a wild goose saw him and hissed after he recalled battling a territorial creature in Smallville recently.

THE END


End file.
